psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
The Specimen Case
MWPSB Special Case 102, better known as The Specimen Case, is a case handled by Inspectors Shinya Kogami and Nobuchika Ginoza, along with their Enforcers from November 2109 to January 2110. In March 2110, the investigation is completely closed by Chief Joshu Kasei as the subject is declared unknown and the investigation headquarters dissolved.The Official Profiling Book About This case is nicknamed "The Specimen Case" due to the victims' bodies being dismembered and turned into inhumane artworks with plastination, like fossil specimens encased in amber, before being put on public display. For a while, no one is able to find any leads or clues as to who or what is behind the gruesome murders. However, an Enforcer named Mitsuru Sasayama finally uncovers a lead and manages to obtain a photograph of him, though quite blurry. He names the photo "Makishima." Unfortunately, Sasayama is brutally killed in the same way as the other victims before he can solve the case. His then-Inspector, Shinya Kogami, discovers his ravaged body after frantically searching for him. This experience causes Kogami to view the law enforcement system in a different light. This, along with the fact that he is horrified, saddened and angry, causes his Psycho-Pass to rise above acceptable levels. Kogami refuses treatment which results in his demotion to being an Enforcer.Return of the Lunatic PrinceThe Language of the Chinese Orchid Three years later, his team would be investigating crimes committed in a near-identical manner, but with a different mastermind, done through accomplices like Rikako Oryo, who butchers her victims in the same way as was done to the victims of the Specimen Case. She, however, displays them in imitation of her father's paintings, which assists the MWPSB in learning of her role in the murders. Kogami is dragged into a game-like test and by the end, he briefly sees the puppet master who kidnaps Yuki Funahara and kills her in front of her friend, Akane Tsunemori. Utilizing the memory scoop, the team is able to obtain a clear image of Makishima through Tsunemori's memories. The Victims Ryoji Hashida He is a politician of the Diet Lower House. His corpse is found in the front garden of the Iyasaka Traditional Restaurant in November 5, 2109 by Anna Nakamichi, a member of the Akasaka Waste Management Bureau. Hashida's cranium is cut open and his brain removed. A part of his brain, the hippocampus, is also inserted into his anus. Even if it's impossible to estimate the exact time of the death, it's believed to be set in November 1 or November 2, as Hashida met another member of the Diet Lower House, Mitsuru Ishihara, at the Iyasaka Restaurant in November 1 and considering the amount of time the plastination process needs. "Princess" She is Toma's twin sister, however, her true identity is never discovered by the MWPSB. They just assume her as an illegal immigrant or an adolescent who isn't included in the census. Princess is found on the outdoor stage in a public park in November 25, 2109 by Akira Mukai, a student who was taking a walk in the park and photographing the grounds. Some parts of Princess's skin are cut away and rearranged. Skin from her thighs are rearranged as a "skirt" over her hips. Abele Altoromagi Altoromagi is Toko Kirino's father and an Italian human rights lawyer and also the head of the charity organization which finds Toma. He is discovered in the chimpanzee enlosure of the Ueno Imperial Zoo in January 11, 2110 by Mirai Asano, a zookeeper. Different parts of his body has been opened and filled with chimpanzee feed and toys, before being closed again. The brain and the internal organs are also removed to make more space for the fillings. Because of the feed, some chimpanzees devour the body partially. The remains are later found in their stomachs. Because Altoromagi attended a charity event at the Johann Okubo Church until 12 PM, before losing track of him, and because of the long plastination process it's believed that the crime occures between January 8 and January 9. Mitsuru Sasayama He is an Enforcer of the MWPSB's Division 1. His corpse is detected on a sidewalk under a PR hologram of the pharmaceutical company OW Pharmaceuticals in January 15, 2110 by his superior, Inspector Shinya Kogami. Several part of Sasayama's body has been cut off, for example his arms, legs and head. The arms are later combined with the body again at the place where the head is located. His head is held by the rearranged arms. The eyes are removed and the mouth stuffed with coins. Also, Sasayama's dissection is undertaken while he has been still alive. His time of the death is assumed to be set in around January 12 or January 13, as he reported for the last time in January 12. Trivia *While Division 1 is involved in the Specimen Case, it is Division 2 as led by Inspector Risa Aoyanagi that manages to capture Kozaburo Toma. *The report on the Specimen Case, which includes Sasayama's murder, are prepared by Inspector Aoyanagi. *The autopsies are done by Analyst Shion Karanomori. *Because of the plastination it is impossible to estimate the time of the death of any of the four victims through autopsy. Gallery Aoyanagi's official reports Report 1.jpg|Ryoji Hashida Report 2.jpg|"Princess" Report 3.jpg|Abele Altoromagi Report 4.jpg|Mitsuru Sasayama References Category:Public Safety Bureau